I Thought I Told You
by Alicia Vale
Summary: Sequel to my other oneshot, Better Off. Finn has taken Marceline's advice to heart in a different way than she could have ever imagined. Now that he has his heart set on her, will the Vampire Queen return his affections or break his heart? Oneshot.
1. I Thought I Told You

**Hey everyone! Due to all the great responses to Better Off, I decided to write a sequel! Yay! If you didn't read Better Off, it's recommended for maximum comprehension, but not necessary. I hope everyone likes this…it's not great, but I hope I did the pairing justice.**

**BETTER OFF REVIEWER RESPONSES**

**Shadown478: Thank you :)**

**FlyingLikeAButterfly: I'm glad you think so! :3**

**Neverthrive: Thank you for pointing that out. And no, that wasn't sarcasm. The way I thought of it (oh here we go), the probability of change over time was being expressed. Just like the demon they were discussing could have changed, Marceline and Finn could have changed since "Go With Me" and become more fond of each other. I understand that I could have put it in in a slightly lighter way, but my stories flow from my creativity center to my grammar center to the keyboard. Sometimes I don't even know what I'm writing until it's almost done. Thus, I didn't really catch it in time to edit it, and to me, it's not bad enough to go back and change once the story was already published. But yeah, thanks for giving me an excuse to explain a random part of my story!**

**He23t: Well thank you! :D**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

* * *

Finn sat on the floor, halfheartedly playing a video game with Jake and Beemo. His thoughts drifted from his range of vision back into his head and down into his heart, straight to Marceline the Vampire Queen. She was slowly consuming his very being, a steady spark flaring into a bright blaze of life. And Finn was drawn to the flames like a moth. He was addicted to her, desperately longing for her love. He hadn't fallen for any other princesses since their little chat; he hadn't fallen for _anyone_ else. He was in too deep, swimming underwater through the crystal caves that reflected her face. But this was one ocean that he didn't fear.

He was drawn from his heart when his character died.

"What! Aw, come on man!" Jake exclaimed as the screen flashed _Game Over._

"Sorry Jake. I'm just not feeling it today," Finn replied honestly.

"You know the sun went down just a bit ago?" Jake pointed out that it was technically night. Finn looked outside.

"So it did…" he mused, his thoughts back to Marceline again.

"Man, you're really out there," Jake waved a paw in front of Finn's face. "Maybe you should go to bed,"

"Nah man, I'm gonna go for a walk. Later," the human boy walked out the door, lost again.

Finn's affections for Marceline had been festering for over a year. He had wanted to speak up so many times, but he was so afraid! He went to the willow tree every day to think about the Vampire Queen. What she would—might—could—say to him. He had been about to tell her once, when she had spent the night at the tree house because of a bat infestation (go figure) that she had said she would take care of in the morning. Marceline could have kicked the bats out, Finn knew, but he had guessed that she didn't want to leave the little creatures homeless...even though she _did_ live in a cave. So it was that the vampire had appeared just after twilight on their couch, scaring the bejeebers out of Jake, who had sung his scream song for a full ten minutes. Now Finn had been much more sensible, asking the vampire what she was doing there and how he could help her. She had stated her problem, shown her fangs, and therefore slept on the couch. But the vampire and human had met once in the night...

_Finn awoke to his stomach snarling curses at him. The hungry human boy rose and padded to the kitchen, yawning and rather disappointed. He had been disturbed from a lovely dream…about Marceline. On the way, he bumped into the Vampire Queen herself, who floated back. A single ruby strawberry rolled to the floor, knocked from the bowl she held in her hands. _

_"Finn! What are you doing up?" she asked in obvious surprise, swiftly covered by vague interest. _

_"I'm looking for a snack. You?" he asked curiously. _

_"Meh, same," Marceline answered carelessly. Then she raised a mischievous eyebrow. "Wanna share?" Finn gulped. Whenever Marceline's eyes twinkled like that, he knew something was about to go down. So he warily sat on the couch as she floated above it, "lying" on her stomach. Easily drinking the red from a strawberry, she popped it in Finn's mouth, just like the first time they had met. He chewed it carefully and swallowed; it was still as delicious as the first time she had fed him like this. And still just as fun. _

_"So why are you so hungry?" he asked, taking in the rather large bowl of strawberries. His stomach chose that moment to roar, and Marceline laughed. _

_"I think the real question here," she drank the red from another berry, "is why are _you_ so hungry, weenie?" she held out the fruit. Finn just opened his mouth, so the vampire rolled her eyes and tossed it in. The boy grinned through his now full mouth._

_"I skipped dinner to fight the Ice King," Finn explained after he swallowed. _

_"I skipped dinner to fly here," Marceline said in response to his earlier question. _

_"Cool," Finn replied. _

"_I guess I am," she smiled._

_Then they fell silent if not for their laughter, giggling as Marceline continued to feed Finn strawberries until they had all vanished. _

Finn had so badly wanted to blurt it out when all those strawberries were gone, when Marceline was closing her eyes. He had wanted to reciprocate all the little affectionate gestures she had planted on his cheek over the years. But he had chickened out and simply gone to bed.

Why had he done so? If he hadn't, Ooo's most beautiful woman could be his now! But no, he had taken the wimp's way and exposed himself to all of LSP's flirting. Forget the other princesses; LSP was worse than all of them put together. Then he had PB and Flame Princess, with whom he had reconciled with and who were now also flirting with him. Finn just didn't know what to do.

Maybe that's why he was knocking on Marceline's door again.

She opened it and Finn's eyes surreptitiously took her in; bare feet, short black shorts, red tank top, messy hair...she had just woken up from an unusually deep sleep, meaning she had actually been lying down on her bed instead of floating above it. Her bleary eyes blinked wearily at him, confirming his suspicions. He smiled sheepishly.

"Er...sorry Marcie," he apologized. "But I have a problem, and I don't know who else to talk to," she rubbed her eyes and took his hand.

"Well I know just the place," she smiled, and they rose from the cave. High over the Land of Ooo with the vampire Finn was sure he was falling in love with, the hero felt his troubles melt away in the warm night air. He closed his eyes, letting the feeling wash over him as he thought deeply.

How lucky he was that he and Jake had made their home on Marceline's property! Otherwise, he would have never met the beautiful vampire. And he had once thought her so frightening...he still remembered their epic battle, the way she had laughed and planted a kiss on his cheek, how he had been so confused. And Finn was _still_ confused by Marceline; she was a paradox, a contradiction in everything she did. She made whatever she did seem like an evil deed when her soul was truly good. The vampire was a befuddling being. But she was the most awe-inspiring, wonderful, beautiful woman he had ever met.

"Hey Finn, why the thoughtful expression?" Marceline asked, looking down. Finn blushed deeply and she laughed. "Ah. Romantic," Finn longed for a hint of jealousy in her voice. "I totally get it. You don't have to spill. Yet."

"That would be kinda awkward," Finn admitted, his face growing hotter. Fortunately, Marceline didn't quite catch on.

"Well you're gonna have to get past it, hero; this whole trip is so we can talk, remember?" she chuckled, finishing with a yawn.

"I thought vampires were nocturnal," Finn said inquisitively to change the subject.

"They are. I'm not; I kinda like hanging out with you. And your dog," she added after a moment.

"Hey! Jake's my bro!" Finn protested.

"I know, weenie," they were silent after that. The silence echoed until fronds of the willow brushed Finn's face. As he was deposited on the ground, he saw the deep azure of the night sky, and a single star shining bright before a night breeze blew the leaves to cover his view. He and Marceline lay down side by side, shoulders touching. There was a heavy quiet pause as Marceline patiently waited for her friend to speak.

"I'm in trouble, Marcie," Finn finally sighed. She turned her head.

"How so?" she asked. Finn turned his head so their noses were almost touching.

"Well..." he trailed off and she laughed.

"Finn. I can't help you if you don't speak up," she said gently, taking his hand firmly. Her grip gave him strength.

"I'm falling in love, Marceline," Finn said thickly, licking his lips. Marceline's grip slackened.

"Yeah?" she asked softly, her eyes growing distant.

"Yeah," Finn confirmed. "But this girl...you wouldn't think I'd like her."

"And you do?" Marceline whispered.

"I do," the vampire blinked.

"Then that's all that matters," she said carefully.

"Oh no it isn't. This girl...I don't know how to tell her how I feel," Finn insisted. Marceline sighed.

"Well...tell me about her. My track record with romantic advice isn't the best, but I'll try," she suggested. Finn smiled dreamily.

"She's not perfect, I know. She's even a little dark, but she...she's really good, deep down, you know?" Finn hoped she would get it.

"Hm. Kinda like me then...I'd like to meet this girl," she didn't get it.

_Rats_, Finn muttered in his head, cursing his failure.

"Yeah, a _lot_ like you," Finn persisted. "She's got talent, and lots of it. She's a very creative person, and she can reach into the darkest depths of her soul without shame to find inspiration. And she shares it selflessly."

"Huh," Marceline mused.

"That's all you can say?" Finn pressed.

"Uh...yeah," she said.

"Well I'm not done," he grinned. "She's beautiful, this girl is. Timeless, you could say. Any word for beautiful describes her; gorgeous, sexy, radiant...but pretty isn't nearly enough," Marceline's eyes lit with a spark, deep within. Finn couldn't identify the emotion.

"Does Miss Gorgeous have a name?" she asked tensely.

"Ah ah ah!" Finn put a finger to the vampire's lips for just an instant. "I'm not done! She's absolutely regal."

"Another princess. Finn, I thought I told you you're better off without them!" Marceline exclaimed, dropping his hand. Finn grinned, although his heart thudded with disappointment.

"Oh you did, Marcie. You did," he confirmed. Marceline's eyes grew puzzled.

"Then who...?"

"Hush," Finn whispered. Marceline fell silent immediately. "I need your advice now."

"Well," she began, sighing heavily, "you can start with just telling her what you think about her...what you just told me."

_Done_, Finn thought.

"Then, you should tell her how you really feel about her," the vampire continued.

_I_ _will_, Finn smiled.

"Finally, you should kiss her. Even if she doesn't like you back..." Marceline seemed to be choking on her own words, "you deserve to get a kiss from the woman you're falling in love with."

_Gladly, _Finn began to drift into his imagination, but shook himself out of it.

"Was I any help?"

"Yeah. Thanks," Finn said gratefully.

"It was no trouble," she replied stiffly. As she began to sit up, Finn sat up with her, turning to face the vampire. "What are you doing?" he took her hands in his.

"Marceline," he began, pulling her a little closer as she leaned away slightly. "I can't believe you don't know who I'm falling for. This girl has all of my heart. I would hold up the sky for her. I would gather the stars, swim the ocean, battle the earth itself if it would help her."

"Well good for her," Marceline muttered sourly. Finn laughed. "What?"

"You," he said simply.

"What?" she repeated.

"You, Marcie! I'm talking about you!" she gaped at him for the moment before he swept her in and gently captured her lips in his. She was frozen for a moment before returning the kiss with cold lips, her icy arms sliding around his neck as his warm ones gently pulled her closer by her slim waist. It was a short and chaste kiss, a wonderful first one. The two pulled away slowly, neither wanting the moment to end and both wishing that it could last forever.

"Finn, I..." she trailed off, her face dazed and awestruck.

"So this is what love feels like," Finn whispered, leaning his forehead on hers. Marceline smiled.

"I'm not quite there yet, hero...but I'll catch up," she assured him.

"I guess this means I can tell LSP I'm taken?" he joked. Marceline's face grew serious.

"If that bitch tries to touch you, I'll suck out her soul," she threatened. Finn laughed, then realized that she still had a solemn expression.

"Wait—were you serious?" the vampire just grinned.

"I guess we'll have to wait and see," she said, leaning forward for another kiss.

* * *

**Aww! Review, please!**


	2. Sneak Peek!

**Thanks guys, it means a lot to me that you're enjoying these oneshots! When I saw all the reviews saying how great my stories were, I was like "whoa," and went totally speechless. And some of the reviews even complimented **_**me**_**! That made me blush. Wow, thanks guys. Every time I get a review, it just...it brightens my day. Anyhow, I'm here right now to respond to your reviews and give you a sneak peek of my next oneshot, All That Matters. So...yeah. This is becoming a trilogy. Also, I had two anonymous reviewers that the site dubbed anon, so I'm dubbing you anon 1 and anon 2 in order of review date. You are now dubbed. **

**saintmarcer: Thank you! It's hard for me because I'm a very impatient person and I just want to see the end of whatever I'm doing, but I try my hardest. **

**TheForgottenHero: Well, I have a slightly longer oneshot (Linger) going up after these. It's NOT fluff, and is probs gonna be M-rated though. Don't misunderstand (I don't write actual lemons); I'm just paranoid. I'm also planning a short story (Now And Forever) about Finn and Marceline going on a Triathlon Date as "just friends," which of course we all know won't stay that way. I'm working out doing something longer about the two, but that'll take more time. **

**anon 1: Thanks, and I will not stop writing this pairing until my dying day. I'm that obsessed. **

**Shadown478: Okay, but after this third one I'm doing something completely different; the larch. Sorry, had to do a Monty Python reference. I'm kidding; I'm popping up an unrelated oneshot (probs gonna be rated M for safe precautions because I'm overly paranoid about everything I do) and then a short story after All That Matters. **

**FlyingLikeAButterfly: Aw, thanks!**

**JRC: Thanks so much!**

**anon 2: Wow...I had no idea my writing was that good...I've always considered myself kind of mediocre...thanks. And don't worry, there's one more oneshot left in the soon-to-be trilogy, a possible other oneshot trilogy beginning with Linger, and a short story called Now And Forever going up shortly. **

**emochildlova: Thanks!**

**And now for that sneak peek I promised you! Because I just can't wait!**

Finn and Marceline sat together under their willow tree, hand in hand and side by side. Their shoulders were pressed together, their sides, their hips, their legs. Their heads leaned against each other as they, through the gaps in the curtain of green leaves, watched the last rays of sunlight stop touching the world...from the side of the tree not facing the sun, of course. As the first few evasive stars began to reveal themselves, Finn and Marceline began to speak.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Marceline said softly.

"Yeah. It is," Finn replied.

"Please don't tell me you're doing that corny thing again..." she groaned, a playful smirk settling upon her features.

"Hey! It is _not_ corny! And _you_ keep inviting it to happen!" they laughed. "I love you, though. You know that, right?"

"Of course I do, silly," she nudged him with her shoulder.

It had been three weeks, and Finn and Marceline were still going strong. They were treading water, not swimming into the dangerous unknown of places dreamed of by Finn's teenage mind, but they were both happy with their decision. Still going strong, the two weren't an overly affectionate couple, a violent couple, or an alienated couple. They were...them; playful, teasing, with the occasional romantic moment or violent tendency.

"Don't you love me back?" he put an arm around her shoulders.

"I told you...I'll get there," Marceline hesitated before giving her answer, which made the hero wonder...but before he could wonder too much, his girlfriend smiled and snaked her arm around his waist.

"Do we have this backwards?" Finn asked curiously.

"Hm...I don't care," Marceline pondered for a moment before smiling and kissing her boyfriend's cheek.

"But you care about me, right?"

"'Course I do, Finny-boy," she laughed.

"See, this is why I love you. You're so funny and easygoing, so unlike Bubblegum. I always have to take her so..._seriously_."

"So you don't take _me_ seriously?" Marceline raised an eyebrow.

"Of course I do! It's just that sometimes...Bubblegum...she's...erm..." Finn searched for the correct words.

"She's _what_?" Marceline crossed her arms, daring him to continue.

"She's more...I guess right."

**And thus it begins, with Finn getting himself into all kinds of hot water. Can anyone say "Uh-oh?" :) **

**I am working diligently on getting it done, and am proud to say that I'm almost there!**

**More details about my future works will be available when All That Matters is up, by the way.**


End file.
